


Wake-Up Call

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Someone stop me, Swallowing, cum is eaten, i have made poor decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is too hot for Eduardo's little gay heart. Poor choices are made. Mostly on my part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> A significant chunk of this fic (including most of the actual sexy times bit) was written by fluxduncan2 on tumblr. They are a good and kept me from wanting to cry while writing this bc jesus fuck this is the first time ive ever written sin and i need to be stopped
> 
> hope you enjoy my mistakes

After awakening that morning and getting his coffee, Eduardo was only his typical groggy self for about ten seconds.

 

Upon entering the living room, he was greeted by the sight of Mark sitting on the couch, wearing his reading glasses as he thumbed through a novel. While this was nothing new, that wasn’t the notable part: Mark was doing all of this while shirtless. Without thinking, Eduardo started ogling Mark’s toned chest and abs.

 

‘Fuck, since when is he that ripped?’ he thought to himself, trying to keep his cool as he wandered over to the couch, sitting down next to Mark as he took a sip of his coffee. The coffee no longer served the purpose of waking him up; Mark’s damn abs had done that far better than caffeine ever could. No, the coffee was used as an attempt to hide Eduardo’s flushed face.

 

Mark glanced over at him casually, raising an eyebrow at Eduardo’s blushing. Was he sick or something? He seemed shaky for once. “Good morning, Eduardo.”

 

Eduardo, not taking his eyes off of Mark’s chest, grunted out a greeting before taking another sip of coffee. “Morning. Been up long?” Eduardo was very proud of himself for maintaining a relatively normal tone, or at least normal for an early morning Eduardo.

 

“Mm, a few hours. Did you sleep well?” Mark continued to read his book, seemingly unaware that his shirt was missing and pecs were on full display. Much as Eduardo tried to equal Mark’s casual stance and ignore it, he couldn’t. As the two spoke, Eduardo’s gaze didn’t shift for more than a moment before he was drawn back to Mark’s chest. 

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Mark turned a page in his book, and the slight movement caused his muscles to ripple. Not a lot, but enough for Eduardo to notice. Was he sweating? He felt like he was.

 

Mark glanced away from his book to see Eduardo staring at his chest and sweating up a storm. He raised one eyebrow. “Are you alright? You seem a bit flushed. Did you get sick?” 

 

Eduardo stammered a little. “Uh, I… Yes.” Having Mark turn into a mother hen was far superior to admitting that he was staring at his housemate’s chest. His beautiful, muscled chest. Shit, this was really, really gay. Yeah, no way he was admitting it. 

 

Mark frowned, holding a hand to Eduardo’s forehead and inadvertently revealing more of his chest for Eduardo to see. Eduardo’s eyes were locked on Mark’s pecs, though Mark still hadn’t noticed his ogling. “You seem really warm, I think you’ve got a fever.” 

 

“Yeah, I should, uh, go back to bed. Sleep it off..” Much as the thought of tearing himself away from Mark was an awful one, he didn’t want to take the chance of Mark commenting on his actions. While he didn’t know how he’d respond, he was taking zero chances.

 

Mark waved him off. “No, you just got up. Wouldn’t want to throw off your sleep schedule. I can get Jon to pick you up some medicine when he goes to the store later, okay?” Eduardo nodded dumbly, unwilling to risk fucking up and saying something stupid. “You want to do something and rest on the couch?” Eduardo, still staring, nodded again.

 

Mark laid his book over to the side, grabbing the TV remote. “We’ve got a movie rental, if you’re feeling up to it.” Eduardo cleared his throat.

 

“Sure,” he replied, his voice a little hoarse. He took another sip of coffee. 

 

“Alright, then.” Mark stood up, stretching a little from where he’d been sitting so long. Eduardo felt like he was dying. Mark grabbed the movie off of the table, bending down to put it in the DVD player. While a normally innocuous action, this gave Eduardo a very good view of Mark’s sculpted ass. Eduardo put his face in his hands, feeling the heat from his face very easily. No wonder Mark thought he was sick, he was probably the color of a damn tomato.

 

Mark returned to the couch, sitting right next to the very flustered Eduardo. The movie began, and the two sat and watched it in silence for a little while. Admittedly, Eduardo was paying more attention to Mark than the film, but he saw enough of it to get the gist. 

 

The film was, for some reason, a horror film: a gory, tense slasher of a movie. While Eddie wasn’t paying as much attention as he should’ve, he was still immersed enough to be frightened.

 

During a particularly tense moment where the main villain slashed at the screen, blood splashing across it, Eduardo found himself clinging to Mark in fear. For all his muscle, Mark was warm and soft, and so was whatever Eduardo was grabbing as if his life depended on it.

 

He looked down to find his hand firmly grasping Mark’s tit.

 

Fuck.

 

Eduardo was sweating even more than before, waiting for Mark to say something about the situation. Mark was, thankfully, too immersed in the gore to say anything about where Eduardo’s hand had landed. Eduardo considered removing his hand for a moment, but then again….

 

Eduardo cuddled into Mark as the climax of the film loomed, enjoying the contact. His hand hadn’t moved from Mark’s chest, but Mark didn’t seem to mind.

 

As Eduardo cuddled further into Mark, he became aware of an uncomfortable friction in his pants. Shit.

 

He shifted a little, keeping the tent in his pants hidden as well as he possibly could. Crossing his legs, he continued to cling to Mark as the movie ended, hiding his growing erection with a sense of fear and unease.

 

“I wouldn’t have put that on if I knew it was a horror movie; sorry, Eddie, I know how much you hate those,” Mark said, turning to the vastly uncomfortable Eduardo.

 

“It’s fine,” he squeaked. If it hadn’t been a slasher flick, Eduardo likely wouldn’t have gotten the chance to cuddle Mark and his wonderful abs without question. In a way, he was thankful.

 

“We’ve got a couple other movies rented, if you want to take your mind off it. If you get popcorn, I’ll put in the next one,” Mark proposed. Eduardo glanced down at his lap, weighing his options. He’d just have to move carefully, right?

 

Eduardo uncrossed his legs, shooting off of the couch like he’d been burned before rushing into the kitchen to get popcorn. While he had made every effort to be careful and hide the fact that he’d become semi-hard during the movie, Mark still noticed the odd bulge in Eduardo’s pants. Everything clicked into place, Eduardo’s odd behaviour from before beginning to make sense. Mark smirked as Eduardo walked away. He could work with this.

 

Eduardo walked back, almost dropping his popcorn. 

 

“U-uh..”

 

Mark was stretching with his back arched at chest out, arms folded above his head. He looked straight out of a Playboy magazine holy shit. He cracked open an eye and looked at Eduardo, grinning slightly.

 

“Hello.” 

 

He continued stretching before relaxing back into the couch, catching a glance at Eduardo’s crotch.

 

“H-hey,,”

 

Oh dear god, Eduardo was gay as hell. Of course, he wouldn't admit it.

 

Eduardo took a seat on the couch, quickly crossing his legs. Mark got up and bent down, making sure Eduardo could see his ass as he took his sweet, sweet time choosing a movie. Eduardo, meanwhile, was trying not to stare at it and failing. He hoped to god he wouldn’t get a full hard-on from this. 

 

“So, which movie should we watch? I don't wanna pick one you won't like~”

 

Mark leaned back to face Eduardo; a faint shit-eating grin creeped its way onto his face as he made sure Eduardo could get that good side-boob™.

 

Eduardo was sweating.

 

“Uh… W-whichever one,,”

 

Mark smirked and picked some dumb rom-com that he was sure had at least 3 sex scenes, standing up and putting it into the DVR. He sauntered back to the couch, swinging his hips slightly and sat down, arms spread over the back of the couch and baring his chest, somehow still seeming normal.

 

Eduardo stared, much to Mark’s pleasure as the movie began. 

 

The movie droned on, nice little romantic scenes and some jokes that made them laugh as they chatted. Eventually, the movie cut to a pan-up shot of some dude grinding against a girl, you know the one. Romantic/sexual music filled the soundset. Mark smirked and looked down at Eduardo, expecting a witty comment or something but Eduardo had already bit his lip and was watching Mark’s pecs again, probably fantasizing like the heated mutt he was. Mark smirked and fake-yawned, outstretching an arm and draping it over Eduardo’s shoulders. Eduardo perked up at the contact, squeaking in surprise. 

 

“Enjoying the movie?~” Mark asked, internally smirking. He was loving this.

 

“...Y-yes,,” Actually, he was enjoying some _ one _ a little more. 

 

“Good, I’m glad.” Mark shifted his weight, pulling Eduardo closer with just enough force as to still seem natural. Eduardo was dying; was this on purpose? There were a few too many coincidences for it to be mere luck, but would Mark actually  _ be _ this blatant on purpose?

 

Eduardo was still hiding his erection, which had become fully hard as Mark draped himself over the poor man. Mark shifted again, showing Eduardo his abs at a very direct angle. While this was a little more blatant than the rest of his actions, Eduardo couldn't complain, simply ogling his housemate as Mark smirked.

 

“See something you like?” He teased. Eduardo’s eyes shot up to see Mark’s lecherous grin, his face red from embarrassment more than lust now.

 

“W-What?”

 

The arm that wasn’t wrapped around Eduardo’s shoulders snuck down to Eduardo’s thigh. Eduardo stared at the pale hand squeezing his thigh for a few moments before his gaze met Mark’s once again.

 

“I… You… What?” Mark’s grin widened as he leaned over and began slowly rubbing Eduardo’s thigh.

 

“I know you've been staring at me, Eddie.”

 

Eduardo flushed even more. Shit.

 

“And don't think I haven’t noticed your little.. Tent down there either~”

 

Eduardo crossed his legs even more, wanting to disappear off the face of the Earth and never come back. This was torture: hot and pleasant torture.

 

Mark snickers, tracing a finger up Eduardo’s thigh.

 

“Y’know.. I could help you with that little problem if you wanted~”

 

Eduardo stared at his lap, then at Mark’s hand tracing little circles on his thigh. Mark leaned in further, his hot breath on Eduardo’s ear.

 

“Would you like that?~” He asked, his voice a breathy whisper. All Eduardo could do was nod, slowly uncrossing his legs. Was this happening? Was he actually sick and concocting some kind of wonderful fever dream? No matter what the case was, he wasn’t going to question it.

 

Mark’s hand slipped below Eduardo’s waistband, slowly pulling his boxers down to reveal his erection. The tip was already leaking pre-cum as Mark traced a finger along the head. Eduardo’s dick twitched as he stifled a moan.

 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Mark untangled himself from Eduardo, getting onto his knees in front of him. He placed his lips around the head, tongue swirling around it. This time, Eduardo couldn’t stifle his moans. 

 

“F-Fuck,,” Mark took more of Eduardo’s cock into his mouth, tongue continuing to swirl around as he sucked. Eduardo began bucking his hips into Mark's mouth, arching his back and tangling his hands in Mark’s hair, letting out a moan.

 

_ “M-mark~” _

 

Mark hummed around Eduardo's heat, taking all of it into his mouth and placing a hand on the shaft, pumping it as he sends vibrations up Eduardo. Eduardo threw his head back, panting and reaching his climax, gripping marks hair firmly and beginning to fuck his throat. Mark kept pumping Eduardo’s dick into his mouth, bobbing back and forth in time with Eduardo’s thrusts. Eduardo moaned and shuddered into Mark’s mouth, cumming down his throat. He panted heavily.

 

“O-oh my god…”

 

Mark looked up, smirking.

 

“Was that good?~”

 

“Y-”

 

He swallowed some air.

 

_ “Yes.. God, yes…” _

 

Mark chuckled and kissed his cheek, sitting next to him and looking over him.

 

“You look like a mess.”

 

Eduardo only panted in response.

 

“You really needed that, huh?” Mark said, amused. Eduardo nodded, trying to muster up the energy to speak.

 

“Y-Yeah…” He scooted closer to Mark, turning to bury his face in Mark’s chest with a contented sigh. Mark chuckled again, ruffling Eduardo’s hair and pulling him even closer.

 

“We should really do that again sometime.” Eduardo nodded, face still buried in Mark’s pecs. They were firm but soft, and warm. Could he stay here forever? Probably not, but the thought was still nice.

 

A thought occurred to Mark, and he smirked. “I take it you weren’t  _ actually _ sick this morning?”

 

“No...” Eduardo mumbled.

 

“You know, if you think I’m hot, all you had to do was say so. We could’ve done this far sooner.” Eduardo cuddled into Mark, humming with joy. Mark smiled softly at Eduardo. “You’re like a puppy,” he commented. Eduardo huffed a little, but didn’t move.

 

“This ‘s nice,” Eduardo said, muffled by Mark’s tiddies. Mark kissed the top of his head.

 

“Yes, it really is,” Mark mused. A lecherous grin grew on his face. “Maybe next time I can come at you from behind. Would you like that?” Despite the fact that most of Eduardo’s face couldn’t be seen, his blushing was so severe that it reached all across his face and on the tips of his ears. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Eduardo mumbled tiredly, nodding again. He snuggled up to Mark, placing himself in Mark’s lap so as to cuddle him better. Mark didn’t mind this at all, simply shifting to lessen the strain on them both. He gave a soft sigh as the two snuggled, paying no mind to the cum on themselves and the couch. Nor did they pay any mind to the fact that Eduardo’s dick was still on full display, cum on the tip.

 

No, they paid no mind to these things as they snuggled, slowly growing drowsier the longer they spent enjoying each other’s company on the couch. Within a few minutes, the two had drifted into sleep, Eduardo clinging to Mark like a child.

 

They remained like that for a long while, long after Jon returned to the house.

 

Jon had been out for much of the day, running various errands around town. Mark had texted him early in the day, saying that Eduardo was sick and needed medicines, so he returned home with several kinds of medication in tow. Mark had been vague, so Jon just grabbed all of it. One of these pills could help Eddie, right?

 

He entered the house to find Eduardo clinging to Mark, back to Jon as the two snoozed. Jon squinted a little, noticing odd white splotches on the couch, as well as Mark’s face. He pouted, put out. They’d had whipped cream without him? He couldn’t see any empty cans of the stuff around, but they’d likely just thrown them away and forgotten to clean up. 

 

Jon stared for a moment at the ‘whipped cream’ on the couch, wondering if he should taste some. He did love whipped cream, and they’d clearly had a good time without him. He frowned a determined, childish frown; he was tasting the whipped cream and no one could stop him. He stuck a finger in a larger patch of it, bringing it to his lips and popping the finger into his mouth. He wrinkled his nose a little; was this some new brand of whipped cream he hadn’t known about? Shrugging, he dabbed a little more on his finger. Whatever kind of whipped cream it was, it tasted pretty good. Weird, but good.

 

By the time Mark and Eduardo woke up, the cum on the couch was only vague stains, the rest of it long gone.

 

Mark woke up first, yawning slowly as he found Eduardo clinging to his chest, breathing softly. Eduardo was still deeply asleep, so Mark didn’t allow himself to shift. No point in waking him up. Mark looked down at Eduardo; when he was asleep, all the typical anger and bluster was gone, making him look kind of adorable. Mark didn’t know how such a cute guy had fallen for him, but he knew that he’d certainly fallen hard for Eduardo.

 

Eduardo woke up a few minutes later, blinking blearily at Mark’s chest. His situation took a couple of seconds to process before he scrambled away, falling on his ass with his dick flopping about.

 

“I-I didn’t dream that?” He stammered. Mark shook his head with a smirk.

 

“Nope,” he said, getting off of the couch to pull Eduardo off of the floor. Eduardo hastily stuffed his cock back into his boxers, face growing redder with every passing moment. His housemate had sucked his dick, and it hadn’t been some wonderful wet dream. “We can do it again, if you’d like~”

 

Eduardo hid his face in his hands. “What the fuck,” he mumbled, voice muffled.

 

Mark chuckled, moving Eduardo’s hands and tilting his chin upwards to make eye contact. “It was really no trouble. I’d be glad to do it again, any time. Or maybe other, better things. Would you like that?~” He purred, his lustful grin wide on his face.

 

Eduardo stuttered incoherently for a few seconds before nodding. ”YesIwouldlikethatverymuch,” he babbled, his words blurring together. Mark laughed again.

 

“Good.” He looked down at himself and Eduardo; Mark had cum dried on his face (though less than he remembered being there when they had fallen asleep) and Eduardo’s boxers looked stiff with it. “We should really get ourselves cleaned up.”

 

Eduardo nodded. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

 

“You want me to join you?~”

 

Eduardo’s face was almost unnaturally red. “N-Not now, but thanks for offering.” Mark shrugged, accepting of Eduardo’s hesitance.

 

“Alright. Tell me when you’re done, I need to wash my face.” Eduardo gave another brief nod before disappearing into the bathroom, the sound of running water starting up after a few moments. Mark looked at the mess on the couch with a wince; yeah, that was gonna stain. Wonderful. After closer inspection, he noticed that much of Eduardo’s load was gone, leaving only vague stains. How had that happened?

 

As Mark pondered this, Jon came up behind him. “Glad to see you’re awake!” Mark jumped, swiveling around to face Jon with a shocked expression.

 

“When did you get home?” he asked, praying that Jon hadn’t seen anything.

 

“A couple hours ago. You two really had fun without me, huh?”

 

Mark laughed nervously. “W-what do you mean..?” 

 

“The whipped cream, silly! It was all over the couch and your face. I ate most of it, but you should really be more careful. That’s a waste of good whipped cream, you know.”

 

Mark was quiet. His eye twitched for a moment as he realized what had happened. He wasn’t going to break the illusion, no way in hell. “Right, whipped cream. We’ll, uh, save some for you. Next time. Yeah,,”

 

Jon smiled brightly. “Good! I don’t know the brand, but it was really tasty!”

 

Mark’s smile was shaky at best as he screamed internally. “I’m, uh… I’m glad you liked it? I’ve gotta go, got to, uh… wash off all of this.... Whipped cream. Right. See you, Jon.”

 

“See you!” Mark sped down the hall, making an effort to not audibly scream. Jon could  _ never _ know. He wouldn’t do that to the poor man. Eduardo had only taken a few minutes to shower, a towel wrapped around his torso.

 

“Next time, we need to make sure that Jon is far, far away. In another country, maybe,” Mark said seriously. Eduardo tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Uh, okay?” Mark shuddered at the thought of what Jon had inadvertently done before planting a soft kiss on Eduardo’s forehead.

 

“I should really go shirtless more often, huh?” Eduardo nodded, openly staring at Mark’s pecs.

 

“Yeah…” Eduardo nuzzled Mark’s chest a little, and Mark smiled down at him.

 

“We really should do this again sometime,” Mark remarked.

 

“I wouldn’t complain.” Mark kissed Eduardo’s face again, leaning down a little to reach it.

 

“Good.” With that, Mark went to take his shower as Eduardo entered his bedroom. He settled on the bed with a sigh, musing over all that had taken place. He really hadn’t expected the day to go the way it had, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

At least those were his thoughts until he heard Jon talking about the weird whipped cream on the couch; then, he regretted every decision he’d ever made. 

  
But for now, he was content, sighing and thinking of Mark as he drifted back to sleep. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.


End file.
